Jugar para ganar (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Lily Evans vivía en un mundo lógico y simple hasta que un chico —casi hombre—, que hasta entonces conocía solo como 'Potter', le mostró cuán complicada podía ser la vida en realidad; o cómo James es el mejor amigo que Sirius y Remus pudieran imaginar.


¡Esta vez toca dejar de lado un momento el fandom de Naruto para adentrarnos en uno incluso más popular: el de Harry Potter! Esta es una pequeña traducción, centrada en James y Lily, y Sirius y Remus, y es **de lo mejor que he leído nunca de esta longitud**. Lo digo en serio, leedlo por Merlín.

La original pertenece a Lani y la podéis encontrar por el título 'Play for Keeps' en el livejournal de 'oddsbobs'. Es una fantástica escritoria, así que para los que lean inglés, la recomiendo encarecidamente.

* * *

 **Jugar para ganar**

 _Y no quiero que el mundo me vea_

 _porque no creo que ellos entendieran._

 _Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto_

 _yo solo quiero que tú sepas quién soy_

Goo Goo Dolls, _Iris_

Lily lo encontró en las pistas de Quidditch, por supuesto, a medio camino subiendo las tribunas de Gryffindor. Se hallaba contemplando intensamente el punto en el que el cielo se unía con la línea de árboles como si pudiera cambiar el clima si mirara el tiempo suficiente. Su boca se había endurecido y su frente estaba arrugada en un semblante demasiado anciano para un chico _por toda la eternidad_ como él. Ella se sentó junto a él en silencio y vio la brisa empujar un pequeño envoltorio de Chicle Súperhinchable que alguien había descuidado desechar de forma adecuada.

—¿Vienes a quitarme puntos, Evans? —La amargura en la voz de Potter chirrió en sus oídos y detuvo cualquier comentario sarcástico que hubiera estado a punto de decir.

—En realidad, no.

—Me estoy saltando una clase para salir del castillo sin autorización. Si no vas a amonestarme, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí? —inquirió en un tono ligeramente más amable; le dio una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía en una mano con aire casual, tosió un poco y luego frunció el ceño—. Hábito repugnante. No vale la pena.

—¿Por qué te molestas entonces?

Potter la miró finalmente. En circunstancias normales, Lily habría dicho que esa era una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sin embargo, sus ojos todavía eran demasiado inquietantemente inexpresivos como para algo así. Sin comentario alguno, Potter desechó el cigarrillo lanzándolo a la distancia.

Lily observó la colilla mientras esta rebotaba de viga en viga hasta aterrizar finalmente en un suelo lleno de porquería.

—No deberías contaminar de esa forma.

Él resopló y enarcó una ceja.

 _«¿Por qué_ _ **estás**_ _aquí?»_ había preguntado. Lily lo consideró. Había una razón en algún lugar dentro del batiburrillo de su mente.

—He venido porque… porque sé que algo no está bien. Te chocaste conmigo, recogiste mis libros, te disculpaste y te fuiste sin mencionar ni una vez las palabras 'Hogsmeade' o 'cita'. Es solo que… —Haberlo seguido ya no tenía sentido, no con la manera en la que estaba encorvado protectoramente sobre sí mismo, y Lily se encontró ruborizándose—. Es solo que no me gusta ver a la gente decaída y… si quisieras hablar con alguien, no soy mala escuchando.

Potter no hizo ninguna señal de que la hubiera escuchado. El viento se levantó ligeramente, agitando su cabello contra sus mejillas en una hiriente reprimenda y alborotando aún más la mata de pelo de Potter. _«Serás tonta»_ pensó. _«Pues claro que no te va a decir el problema solo porque se lo preguntes. Ha sido completamente estúpido por tu parte el seguirle. No quiere tu ayuda, y te estás perdiendo clase de Defensa...»_

—No tengo derecho. —Sus gafas resplandecieron por un momento a causa del sol de vespertino. Lily estaba segura de que había oído mal.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo derecho. A invitarte a salir, a perseguirte frente a todos los habitantes de Hogwarts.

—Al fin lo entiendes, ¿eh, Potter? —Supo que las palabras eran las equivocadas en el mismo momento en el que resbalaron de sus labios. Potter se tensó un poco y apartó la mirada. Si no era más cuidadosa, lo perdería. Un tanto más sincera, añadió:

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

Potter frunció los labios y respiró profundamente. Con un breve asentimiento, volteó para mirarla.

—Sirius y Remus.

—¿Es por la bronca que tuvieron hace unas semanas? No pensé que fuera para tanto. Y tampoco que tú estuvieras involucrado…

—Es… bueno, sí, es acerca de eso. Pero es más que eso también. —Por primera vez en aquella tarde, Potter la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, verdad, Evans? Es decir, he llegado a conocerte bastante durante estos últimos años y no te puedo imaginar traicionando mi confianza. Es algo importante… más importante que los T.I.M.O.S o el Quidditch o que incluso el maldito Ministerio. Si digo algo, se quedará entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

La intensidad de sus ojos la asustó y entusiasmó en igual medida. Lily puso todo su corazón en sus siguientes palabras:

—Lo juro.

—Sabía que eras buena para ello. —Por un momento, pareció estar buscando algo en su rostro, aunque Lily era incapaz de saber que estaba pensando. De forma instintiva, supo que el secreto que Potter estaba a punto de confesarle sería una carga que tendría que llevar consigo durante el resto de su vida, y una con la que él había cargado mil y una veces.

—Sirius y Remus… bueno, ellos son, digamos… —Echó un vistazo desenfrenado alrededor del estadio—. Son Sirius _-y-_ Remus, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo a la carrera. Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, se dio un golpe en la frente y maldijo por lo bajo—. Y no debería haberte dicho eso porque contar secretos es lo que nos metió en este lío, para empezar.

Un millar de memorias se reproducieron en su mente; de Sirius y Remus pasando el rato junto al lago, Sirius yendo a visitar a Remus al ala de la enfermería, Remus frenando a Sirius antes de que este hiciera o dijera algo estúpido solo con un toque en su hombro.

—Están… juntos —lo dijo en un solo hilo de voz y sintió como le desaparecía el color de la cara.

—Admito que… es un poco incómodo para mí también. Me dan arcadas a veces, solo de pensarlo. No parece natural según lo que nos han enseñado. Pero son mis amigos, ¿sabes? He visto lo felices que les hace. Y si algo los hace felices… si algo le da a Sirius un poco paz mental y a Remus un poco de algo por lo que luchar… ¿quién soy yo para decir que está mal?

Potter la estaba mirando directamente, retándole a que dijera algo —cualquier cosa— despectivo hacia sus mejores amigos. A Lily el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras trataba de mirar a cualquier lugar excepto al chico frente a ella. No era tanto el concepto de… _homosexualidad…_ lo que le perturbaba. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le estaba enumerando todos los motivos por los que esto era repugnante, pero Lily Evans, antes que nada, era un chica razonable y sensata. Un prejuicio social arraigado no le importaba lo más mínimo, sobretodo cuando se trataba de gente a la que conocía. Sin embargo, el mundo tal y como lo conocía acababa de pegar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, no había sido esto lo que había esperado escuchar cuando había decidido seguir a Potter hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Y entonces recordó a los chicos en cuestión, los casi hombres que formaban parte de su vida en Hogwarts tanto si lo quería como si no; Remus siendo el primero y Sirius el último. De repente, todo parecía mucho más punzante y doloroso. _«Pobre Remus…»_

De forma tardía, Lily se percató de que había estado callada durante demasiado tiempo. Potter parecía arrepentido de haber dicho nada y lucía como si le hubiera decepcionado ligeramente. Fuera lo que fuera lo que dijera a continuación, tenía que mostrar su apoyo así como animarlo a abrirse más. La… relación entre Remus y Sirius no era lo que estaba molestando a Potter exactamente, y ella quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Te prometo que no diré nada. No _dejaré_ que les hagan daño.

Potter suspiró profundamente.

—Bien, porque no quería tener que escoger. — _«Ellos por encima de ti, siempre»_ quedaba entredicho.

—Si no te molesta, o al menos no quieres arruinarlo, ¿entonces por qué me lo estás contando?

—Es solo que… ellos tienen que seguir toda una serie de reglas completamente distintas. —Le echó un vistazo antes de resumir su batalla con el clima; el sol bañando de oro el Bosque Prohibido visiblemente le relajaba, las líneas entre sus cejas suavizándose por primera vez desde que Lily había llegado—. No sé cómo es entre los _Muggles_ , pero en el mundo mágico no está aceptado en realidad. Es especialmente duro en Hogwarts. Nunca pueden saber cuando serán descubiertos ni qué pasará si todo se va a la mierda. Y tienen que pensar: ¿merecerá la pena el ridículo, el dolor, el posible _encarcelamiento,_ todo por este chico? Así que tienen que saber… en el momento en el que dan el primer paso tienen que _saber_ que esa es la persona, que lo valdrá todo. Tienes que jugar para ganar, algo así.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada y sus ojos más intensos mientras lanzaba sus pensamientos al viento. Lily recogió cada uno de ellos, imprimiendo las palabras en hojas en blanco en el interior de su mente para poder examinarlas luego.

—No pueden haber errores, porque podría significar pasar el resto de tu vida solo. No puedes simplemente salir y encontrar a otra persona, aunque sea un sustituto de segunda, porque si por casualidad se hace pública tu condición, sería demasiado peligroso e incierto como para ir buscando a alguien más. Ni siquiera te puedes acercar a la persona que quieres hasta que estés seguro de que está interesada también. Estuvieron revoloteando uno alrededor del otro durante años, ya sabes. Tanteando el terreno constantemente para ver si había alguna oportunidad —una muy buena oportunidad— antes de siquiera insinuarle al otro que estaban interesados. Tardaron casi dos años solo para _cogerse de la mano,_ por las barbas de Merlín.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió con ironía. Cuando se giró hacia ella, en su rostro despuntaba un triste regocijo, y Lily supo que esto era a lo que Potter le había estado dando vueltas antes; sus pensamientos cuadrando al fin a medida que iba hablando:

—El resto de nosotros lo damos todo por hecho. Coqueteamos e invitamos a gente a salir, nos cogemos de las manos y nos damos el lote como si no hubiera mañana, simplemente porque queremos. Pero no nos damos cuenta de que es todo un regalo. El ser capaz hacer eso… ¿Puedes imaginarte amar a alguien tanto y no ser capaz de mostrar más que amistad en público? Yo no podría… si tú… —Se ruborizó y apartó la mirada—. No tengo el derecho de mostrarle al mundo a quién amo. Y ellos se conformaban con vivir así. Por el _resto_ de sus _vidas_. Pero entonces… —Potter dejó escapar una ráfaga de aire que podría haber sido un sollozo, podría haber sido un suspiro, pero que definitivamente le rompió el corazón a Lily al escucharlo.

—¿James? —Depositó una mano sobre la suya gentilmente y apretó con suavidad. Había llegado el momento de escuchar lo que estaba mal, lo que se encontraba en la raíz de sus problemas y era la causa de su repentina percepción.

—Entonces Sirius hizo algo completamente idiota, él lo sabe, y lo que tenían se resquebrajó. —Potter la miró una vez más. Sus ojos suplicaban que lo entendiera—. Los vi, Lily, justo después de que esto pasara. Los dos están devastados sin el otro. Pero claro, todo el mundo cree que tuvieron una pelea normal, típica de amigos, ¿entiendes? Por lo que tienen que interpretar el papel. —Bufó con desprecio—. Tienen que actuar todo amigables en público, como si hubieran solucionado sus problemas porque ' _los amigos no causan tanto daño_ ', especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nadie sabía lo mucho que se arruinó todo. Así que en apariencia están fingiendo que todo está bien, pero yo sé que aún les está matando por dentro. Se tienen que abrazar, batallar y bromear como si todo en el mundo estuviera jodidamente bien cuando en realidad lo único que quieren es tener algo de espacio para sí mismos o la oportunidad de discutir hasta sacarlo todo de adentro.

»Mis mejores amigos están sufriendo, Lily, y no puedo ayudarles. No puedo… arreglarlo. Haría lo que fuera — _lo que fuera_ — por ellos, pero no puedo… —La voz de James se fue apagando y él parpadeó rápidamente, un último intento por preservar la poca dignidad que le quedara. En su lugar, apoyó la frente en sus rodillas, sus manos apretadas en puños delante de su cara, y empezó a respirar de forma ligeramente errática.

Lily se inclinó contra él y empezó a masajear suaves y tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda. Mientras esperaba a que el chico recuperara la compostura, Lily no pudo evitar maravillarse por la situación. _«¿Es posible…?»_ pensó, _«¿...que este sea James Potter? ¿El verdadero James?»._ Sabía que este se preocupaba profundamente por sus amigos; sospechaba que eran todos más cercanos de lo que normalmente lo eran los amigos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Lily se daba cuenta de que durante todos los años que había conocido a James, nunca lo había conocido en realidad. Él era capaz de analizar situaciones y abordarlas con una visión madura, enfrentándose a un mundo cruel y con más cargas de las que Lily había entendido jamás. _«Y mientras tú te dedicabas a desestimarlo, ¡él te ha estado conociendo!»_. Lo suficiente como para ser capaz de confiar en ella con todo lo que le había contado…

James se relajó poco a poco bajo su toque. Para cuando alzó la vista tímidamente para mirarla, Lily había decidido qué decirle. Honestamente, no era que hubiese mucho que ella pudiera hacer; pero había cosas que James necesitaba escuchar de alguien además de sí mismo.

—No puedes arreglar las cosas por ellos, James —dijo con amabilidad—. Eso es algo que tienen que hacer por sí mismos. Pero por lo que sé de Remus y Sirius, sé que lo conseguirán eventualmente.

James se aferró a su mano como a una cuerda salvavidas.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Lo creo. —Le levantó un poco los dedos; sin alejarlos por completo, pero aflojando su agarre—. Lo único que puedes hacer es estar ahí para ellos. Asegurarte de que tienen a alguien con quién hablar. — _«De la misma forma que tú necesitas a alguien con quien hablar también»_ —. Continuar siendo su amigo. Eso es lo que necesitan ahora mismo.

No era tan duro como Lily había pensado que sería, el sentarse cogiéndose de manos con James Potter. No hablaron por varios minutos, permitiendo simplemente que el sol de la tarde empapara sus pieles mientras ellos observaban el horizonte. Por más que no quisiera moverse, Lily sabía que ya iba siendo hora de irse. No sería bueno para ella el faltar a más de una clase.

James no protestó cuando ella soltó su mano y se puso en pie. La estaba mirando con tal emoción que Lily tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar. Si iba a pedirle de salir _otra vez_ , este era el momento para que lo hiciera. Pero la boca de James estaba apretada con determinación y este permaneció en silencio. Súbitamente, Lily supo que él la estaba adorando a su loca manera tal y como había hecho anteriormente, solo que en silencio esta vez. _«No tengo el derecho de mostrarle al mundo a quién amo»_ había dicho. De darla por sentada, se percató Lily. Y fue el silencio lo que la hizo decidirse.

—Tengo que ir a clase, James —dijo en un susurro. Se alejó unos pasos y habló con la espalda vuelta hacia él—. Si se diese la casualidad de que necesitaras hablar de nuevo… bueno, resulta que voy a estar por aquí escribiendo un ensayo el jueves después de clases.

La respuesta de James fue tan bajita que casi no la escuchó:

—Gracias, Lily.

Pareció llevarle años el bajar de las gradas. Podía sentir una trepidante quemazón recorrer su cuerpo entero y supo que él se encontraba observando su descenso. Pese a ello, no miró atrás. Solo cuando estuvo a un paso de los portones del castillo, se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Desde la lejanía, apenas podía distinguir el contorno de James sentado en las gradas.

* * *

Le he dado vueltas y vueltas al título y, aunque creo que falla algún matiz, al final este me pareció el más apropiado. ¿Os ha gustado? Creo que la forma en la que James expresa su dolor por sus amigos **impacta**. En una sola conversación Lani nos cuenta toda una historia y eso es fabuloso.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima traducción! ¿Será Harry Potter de nuevo? ¿Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, Prince of tennis...?


End file.
